


Let's get Dangerous! but it's only Phooey and Kablooie.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [31]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Trauma, Childishness, Children, Disturbing Themes, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen, Harm to Children, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Lies, Phooey Duck Exists AU, Psychological Trauma, Spies & Secret Agents, Superheroes, Trauma, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: The entire plot of Let's get Dangerous but only when Phooey and Kablooie appear on screen.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Phooey Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck & Webby Vanderquack, Drake Mallard & Gosalyn Mallard & Launchpad McQuack, Phooey Duck & Kablooie Duck
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Let's get Dangerous! but it's only Phooey and Kablooie.

**Author's Note:**

> I predicted the Bradford Buzzard simps. Now to see if the simps are going to murder me over my portrayal of their husbando.

"This is Saint Canard. A metropolis of the worse kind of crime... Super Crime. But a purple protector stands along to..." Launchpad McQuack is cut off by Dewey Duck yelling, "On coming traffic!" Before violently yanking the wheel and avoiding a truck. Everyone in the car was yelling in fear, other than Kablooie Duck who was yelling in hype to get hit by the car.

Let's set the scene here.

Launchpad McQuack is driving the boys and Scrooge McDuck in the car while Scrooge McDuck is having a video meeting with Bradford Buzzard. Phooey Duck and Kablooie Duck are hiding from Bradford by being in the front seat while afraid. Mainly because once again, Phooey had started sodding and shouting when he saw Bradford. Which was immediately followed by Kablooie threatening to kill him as per typical, so he had to go the front seat too. They couldn't see it but they could hear it. Notably neither speak during this scene as if scared.

Scrooge McDuck apologized to his employee, "Sorry about the turbulence, Bradford! It's all better now." His employee, Bradford Buzzard gripped in complaining, "All would be better if you weren't wasting time and money on that trip. After that string of accidents, our Saint Canard facility is a lost cause." Phooey Duck and Kablooie Duck looked at each other, sharing a message silently as they attempted to puzzle together the plan. McDuck scoffed, "Doctor Bulba may have strange methods but his work is cutting edge. He says on to something, I trust him." The old rich man flopped back into his seat and crossed his arms. Huey Duck butted in as his displayed a magazine that rich people probably talk about, "His new project is supposed to be revolutionary." Louie Duck got the magazine out of the frame, he added, "Profitable." They both sat back in their chairs. After a delay of Bradford eyeing Huey a little too much, the leader of the board of directors replied in a huff, "Reckless! Mr. McDuck, Bulba's tests are built on worthless pipe dreams. It's better to not deluded him further."

The Old Duck blew it off, "Thank you, it's going to be fine Bradford." Then sat back in his seat and unwinded by guffing, "Short sight old Buzzard, there's no reward without risk! Bradford doesn't know how things work." This is interrupted by said Buzzard pointing out, "I'm still on the phone."

After Huey Duck managed to be the only one to turn the video off, The Error shaked as he sighed, "Oh thank goodness." The Firecracker breathed hard, "Hope that's the last we hear of that creep." They hadn't prepared much given the lack of kidnapping attempts by FOWL as of late. Reasonable. Meanwhile, Louie Duck and Huey Duck found out that Drake Mallard is Darkwing Duck. 

Louie, Huey, and Phooey followed Scrooge to the scientist while Kablooie, Dewey, and Launchpad went to find Darkwing Duck. Red, Green, Yellow were warmly greeted by a friendly bull man, "Scrooge McDuck! What a momentous honor, let's take a picture." The bull man had already scooped up all but Phooey as if he already knew Phooey couldn't have pictures. Taurus Bulba seemed to know every single child quite well as he praised all three. Noting a particular point of pride to the red duckling achievements in Woodchucks. He only noted, "I've heard a lot about you. Someone I know has lots of very nice things to say about you in particular." to the yellow duckling but that was enough to terrify him. The he complemented the green duckling on his business ideas. The green one boosted but pointed out his downfall by monster attack. 

Bulba joked back, "Oh, I too have an ancient wrinkled monster problem! But enough about Bradford." The yellow one chuckled, "Bradford Buzzard is a monster far worse than you realize." This quickly soured the joke rotten. It hung there for a moment. Doctor Taurus Bulba coughed then spoke, "Well not even he could say no what world breaking invention I've created." Which hooked in the two red ducks, Huey began, "World Breaking? Is it a.." Louie slapped a hand over his bill, whispering, "Please don't bother the man who is going to make me... Scrooge. Rich." Which gained a hearty laugh from the scientist, he chuckled some words, "Wonderful Question." Scrooge asked, "Actually I have question myself, I've been hearing about a few costly accidents." That's when the science bull got serious, "Ah yes. There's no reward without risk but first, I have to ask something of you." Taurus had his back to the ducks. Everyone cocked an eye at this, other than Phooey Duck who was on a edge of panicking.

The big friendly man turned around and cheered excitedly, "A child like sense of wonder!" The Woodchuck cheered back, "Mr. Bulba, I take that with me everywhere I go." Followed by Phooey who laughed in release of tension, "Thankfully that's something that the Scary Vultures didn't take away from me." In the distance, cold winds like that Christmas so long ago could be heard blowing. The apple, lemon, and lime just dashed off for the laboratory.

Meanwhile at the batcav... at Darkwing Duck's lair, Launchpad yelled, "DW!!" Dewey questioned, "Are you sure we didn't end up in the wrong spooky lair?" Kablooie just stood against a wall and seemed annoyed but also apathetical. Suddenly the lights turned on, the two Darkwing Duck fans rushed to look at all the shiny things and the Negaduck fan followed as he puffed uninvested, "Tell me when a girl with red hair shows up or someone in yellow attacks us with a chainsaw and I might pay attention." The blue duckling was too busy taking pictures and the Pilot was simply too starstruck. Then a voice echoed out, "I am the terror that flaps in the night!" Purple smoke appeared in the middle of room as the voice continued, "I am the toddler kicking the front seat of crime!" The smoke began to clear as a figure posed with his cape opened wide, the purple figure boosted dramatically, "I am Darkwing Du!" The Blue one asked as he shoved against the ratcatcher, "Is this motorcycle your face?" 

The orange haired man took him up in his buff arms and spun around once. The driver cheered, "First you love Darkwing, then You played Darkwing, now you are Darkwing. This is like every dream I've ever had. But there isn't two Darkwing Ducks trying to both date me... That I know of." Somehow the two had already gotten down there, the third wheel was still walking slowly with disinterested gate. The orange duckling rolled his eyes and slow clapped as he snarked, "Congratulations, feel like your hero loves you yet wannabe? Maybe if you keep pretending with this false ego boosts, you'll substitute all the broken dreams you had of your idol." That's unnecessary... Anyways, the superhero gave a pained, "Hey LP." Then LP accidentally dropped Drake trying to count how many Darkwing Ducks there are. The Middle Child tested excitedly, "Do these costumes come in Junior sizes?" The Extra Child joked darkly, "Ever lay awake crying at night because killed your hero, knock off?" Again unnecessary. The Second born shouted, "Oh cool! Smoke bombs!!" Before throwing some on the ground. Which immediately gained the attention of the bomb who began stealing some.

While everyone else was at the computer talking about Fenton Crackshell totally not being Gizmoduck, the future villain was laughing villainously as he ran off to look at Jim merchandise. When Launchpad was rambling about DW villains from the TV show, he had come back to insult people, "Jim Starling's self destruction was the best villain of that show, on that note, do me a favor rip off and mimic your little beloved hero closer?" Stop bullying Drake Mallard, Kablooie. That's uncalled for and rude. Thankfully everyone ignored the little monster, as the theater preteen flopped his hands messy all over the keyboard while saying, "Computer, Crime. Where is it?" The computer calculated and admitted that there was no crime in the entire city. This baffled the blue eyed duckling, "What!? Saint Canard is supposed to be the crime capital of the world." W.A.N.D.A pointed out crime dropped dramatically since Owlson became the mayor. This development appeared to gain respect from the firecracker. Launchpad McQuack questioned it, "Are you sure?" WANDA snipped back, "Oh, I'm sorry. Which one of us is the super computer? OH WAIT, it's me the artificial intelligence in the giant computer."

Kablooie Duck smiled and commented, "Snarky, Fun. You are allowed to stab me in a dark, cold, alleyway."

There was a uncomfortable silence. The purple computer responded, "Noted..." She continued on, "Anyways, there is no crime in Saint Canard." Drake turned off the computer and made an excuse, "There was so much crime. You just missed it." Kablooie booed in the background, "Boo, you fraud! Get to downfall already!" His brother, Dewey added in, "Without a crime fight, this is going to lack drama." I don't know how to spell what he said so it's different now.

Drake posted to hide his bill with his cape and gestured the Dew to flim. The camera was pointed to him, the hero attempted to impress, "Let's get Dangerous!" The orange duck added some points of respect to DW.

Back with the totally not super villain, the not supervillain was turned away from the Duck-McDuck family. Bulba presented, "This is, The Future. Gentleman. This is The Ramrod!" The ducks looked up at the machine. The bull admitted, "Maybe I should have put a sheet for a dramatic unveiling." Then the mammalian shrugged it off. The muscled man walked over to the control panel and took out a key which Huey and Phooey noted with suspicious. Their Uncle stepped up the powering up machine and delighted, "It's wonderful..... What is this?" The Scientist turned to the group, speaking at them, "The Reality Alternating" It was about this time that Phooey stopped paying attention and looked off to the machine. It seemed to be fill of... Something like him. Electricity? Glitches? Paradox? It was a hotbed of red lightning bolt as if it falling apart on itself. Wait. Red? Like F.O.W.L? He turned to the key that turned on the machine, seeing it was red and so was the ink on a nearby folder. "It can make anything." Taurus Bulba smiled as his tone remained friendly. It was like the world rushed back. The Friendly Adult asked the group, "Does anyone have a favorite food?"

The children went for pizza and the suger stuff. Scrooge McDuck requested stuffed sheep guts. The Adult got his sheep guts, Phooey Duck wasn't going there as he knew what that was. Unfortunately for Louie Duck, he didn't know the guts were bladder. This misfortune carried out to Huey Duck who nearly vomited upon learn it was a sheep bladder. This coming from the duck child who ordered duck. Moving on. The oldest man in the room rooted for achievement, "This could end world hunger or replace the polar ice caps." Somehow somewhere in distance, Kablooie Duck yelled at Scrooge McDuck, "You could personally end both those with your infinite money, you capitalistic vampire!!! YOU OWN EVERYTHING, MONOPOLY MAN!!" Huey assured Bulba, "He's just like that. However on a more important note, how do you do this? Where does it come from? Does it pull it from..." Louie slapped his hand over the bill and assured, "Leave it to Huey to ask where the sausage comes from."

I'm taking a break here.

Listen this thing is an hour long. I'm basically editing a movie to have extra characters.

You know what screw this. I don't have the energy to transfer a short movie to fit my AU. It's speed round. I'll just give the highlights then you can imagine the finer details.

Suffer.

Kablooie Duck hates Drake Mallard because he looks up to Jim Starling in a very different way, which is to say that Kablooie wants to kill Jim to become Negaduck. Gosalyn appears and is super cool, Kablooie requests she murder him because Kablooie thinks that's a display of love somehow. Goslyn isn't interested in his love or it's twisted portrayal but they both love arson so they become friends. Dewey is also Gos' friend. Also Kablooie is disappointed that the evil Darkwing Duck from the series final doesn't show up. 

Phooey Duck slowly by slowly sinks into a depressive panic state as he fears Huey Duck won't solve the puzzle in time. Huey does find out about F.O.W.L. Still before Huey solves that, Bradford Buzzard shows up and is a massive creep that shouldn't be near children. You know, sneakily so the ones who see it are Kablooie and Phooey. Phooey, knowing he'll have a meltdown if he sees or hears the vulture, keeps as far away as he can while clinging to Huey or Kablooie. Huey notes this behavior and adds it to his puzzle. Kablooie repeatedly threats to kill Bradford with sadistic glee in sneak so only the suited vulture and himself can hear the painful details. That backfires because creepy old men don't stop when threatened if they know they can scare you. Being the manipulative man he is, the bald vulture used the opportunity to threaten Phooey, Huey, and Kablooie himself with something to fear.

Which made The Murder Duckling scared of him.

However this horror story was quickly brought to a close as the leader of FOWL threw Dewey and Louie aside then loomed over his selected... So to avoid being kidnapped by FOWL, Kablooie threw his brother into the portal before jumping in himself. The Ramrod explodes later which causes everyone but Gos' grandpa to return. Phooey and Kablooie Duck immediately beg to return to their original universe. Both insisting they aren't originally from this world and have to go back. This seeming delusion fades as they are talked about things. You know, who's their mom, where do they live, what are their names. It's as if the two just forgot which world they were born in bu some odd effect of the other universe.

Listen, I don't get it either.

The entire duck group then search for Bradford and find him on a F.O.W.L helicopter flying away. Despite the massive loss to the short term plan, it is bigger relief to both of the extra triplets that everyone knows about F.O.W.L. They then dump everything they know about F.O.W.L on their family members in hopes to aiding them and also just to vent. 

The End.


End file.
